Katie
Katie (The Sweet Girl) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was placed on the Killer Adventurers, and she was voted off in German Grumps. Katie did not move on to Total Drama Amusement Park, or Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Katie was upset that Sadie was being so mean and bitter. Her team lost the reward challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Katie hardly said anything. Katie and her team were the first to cross the finish line, but since Ezekiel wasen't with them, the Screaming Travelers won. Katie voted Ezekiel off. In Boating in Italy, Katie voted for Sadie to drive the boat. Katie hardly did anything during the challenge, but she cheered for Sadie when she won. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Katie and her team were relaxing in the winners compartment. Katie had only one confessional and hardly talked. Her team lost, when Courtney entered the plane first. Katie voted out Alejandro, after Sadie told her to. In G'Day Australia, Katie hardly spoke, but she cheered for Sadie during the challenge, and cheered for Lindsay when she won the challenge for the Killer Adventurers. In El Bullio, Katie fell off the bull. Katie's team lost the reward challenge. In Deep Blue Sea, Katie started to flirt with Tyler, which angered Lindsay. Katie found no keys, but her team won when Tyler found the key. In German Grumps, Katie was very angry and lazy, she kept flirting with Tyler and asked him out, which Lindsay attacked Katie. Katie didn't want to do the challenge, but Chris dropped her out of the plane. During the challenge, Katie gave Heather their flag, which resulted in Katie's elimination. In The Aftermath: 1, Katie was sitting next to DJ, she was telling Ezekiel not to be so full of himself. When Geoff asked her how she liked the new Sadie, she said that Sadie was just following the wrong path and that she's too intrested in the competition to be her BFFFL. When Bridgette asked why Katie threw the challenge before, Katie said she was just tired of the competition. In The Aftermath: 2, Katie was sitting with the other commentators, a little bit in a bad mood. Katie gave Ezekiel, Harold and Cody wedgies when their fighting got on her nerves. Katie still thinks Sadie will win, now with her nice attitude back. In The Aftermath: 3, Katie was excited about the finale and was on Team Tyler. Katie didn't talk much afterwards. In The Final Season...Maybe, Katie was sitting next to Sadie, excited about seeing Gwen and Tyler again. Katie voted for Tyler to win, but Gwen was the winner. During the choosing for Season Two, Chris told Katie to go to the winners cabin, which she was called first. Katie did not move on to Season Two, which she was sad about since she couldn't be with Sadie anymore. But was chosen to be a commentator. Season Two In TDAP Aftermath: I, Katie didn't talk much during the episode. She thought of Sadie as an "anti-hero" when Sadie talked about her evil plans and didn't like it when Sadie kissed Tyler, to make Lindsay upset. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Katie hardly talked in the episode. Katie helped Geoff end the show. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Katie didn't talk at all in the episode. Katie also did not make it to the next season. Season Three Trivia * Despite being the sweet girl, she was very mean in German Grumps. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Females Category:TDAP Aftermath Commentators Category:Characters Category:TDHS Aftermath Commentators